Vampire's Love
by Noheals
Summary: Without warning, he closed onto my neck and licked it. I could feel his warm, moist tongue against my skin. "S-Sasuke...?" I felt something puncture my skin. SasuHina Vampire Fic
1. Enter! New Year!

**Since I'm putting my other story on hold atm, I felt like writing a SasuHina. It is told in Hinata's PoV only.**

* * *

'Naruto-kun...' I blushed as I poked my two fingers together.

'Yes... Hinata?' Naruto took a step closer to me.

'I always wanted to tell you that,' I took a deep breath, 'that I always loved you!'

He looked at me, at first shocked. As my confession seeped into his brain, he started to form a smile that would make me melt.

'Hinata,' he said as he hugged me. I could feel his breath against my ear.

'I always...'

'Always what?' I hugged him back, enjoying the warmth that he gave me.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

**x+x**

I sat up quickly in my bed as I looked at the alarm clock. Darn this thing!! Hitting the off switch, I sighed, if only that dream would come true! I was just dreaming about my all time favorite man, my knight, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes yes, I know I'm foolish for liking him for like... 5 years. I just never had the courage to tell him how I felt about him because he was always swooning over Sakura. I'm everything she's not. Oh well, at least I'm still popular and stuff.

I truly feel bad for the kids who get picked on in school though. I would like to help them out but, I don't know what will happen to me if I do. Selfish huh?

Sighing once again I looked at the clock. Oh crap!! 7:15. Shoot school starts at 8:00am! I quickly tossed myself out of bed and stumbled into my school uniform.

The school uniform consists of a long sleeved, turtle neck black shirt. I know what the heck? Black? But I liked the fact the it covered me up completley. I'm totally afraid of showing of my 'goods'. Not that I had any. My chest is a pathetic excuse for being a girl.

The girls get a choice of whether to choose a skirt or pants. Seeming as I hate showing of, I totally took the pants. They were black too, but the sides had a patch of white going up. While the skirts were white with black stripes going up. **(1)**

Since I was running low on time, I made myself a quick toast and jogged of towards school. My father, Hiashi, is always so busy I don't bother him with silly things like driving me to school. My mom and dad got divorced a long time ago and I was separated for my brother, Neji. I miss him so much a lot of times. I felt like he was the only one that understood me. He was always there for me. But, now he isn't.

**X+X**

I literately sprinted all the way to school. I was so exhausted I could barley stand. As soon as I caught my breath, I looked for a clock. I peeked inside one classroom and the clock on the wall said that it was 7:35. Wow, I must have magical powers!!

I felt like re-checking who was in my class cuz I had nothing else to do. None of my friends were in school at the moment. I looked around the halls and noticed some people from my previous year as a sophomore. They all waved at me because I hung out with the popular kids. I kindly waved back.

I stopped in front of the homeroom class posters. I scanned the Junior section and looked for my name. As soon as I found my name, I strolled over a couple of other posters to see who was in my class. Scrolling down through the list of names, I noticed that Sakura wasn't in our class. YES!! I just hope Naruto-kun is.

Please be please be, I wished over and over as I looked at the U's. YES!! I leaped in joy! My knight is in my class!! I'm so happy!! So --

"Oy, can you move out of my way?" Someone spoke to me. I finally realized how stupid I look liked. I stepped out of his way while muttering an apology. At this chance, I examined him. Somehow, he made black even darker. His black hair _and_ eyes were very strange. His pale skin made a sharp contrast making him look so beautiful. I noticed that he had lack of sleep today because i could see some darkened spots under his eyes.

"What is it? I don't like to be stared at..." He stopped looking at the poster and instead, he looked at me. I didn't even know I was staring!

"Ak! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I-I just never saw you around here." I bowed.

"Keep you head up. And yes, I'm new here." He said in an irritated voice. Did I really leave that bad of an impression on people?

"I'm sorry!! Anyways, w-whats your name? I'm Hinata Hyuuga," I held out my hand. He looked at me and then at my hand.

"Sa--" He was cut of by a meleduos voice to my ears.

"Hey Hinata!! How are you!?" I quickly spun around to see my all time favorite prince, with his infamous smile on that would make me melt but not today! Today, I'm alone with him! I've waited to be alone with him for so long!

"Good morning Naruto-kun," I smiled proudly at him.

"Good morning to you too. Who where you talking to before I came?" Then BAM something came up. I totally forgot about the person who was standing next to me.

"Umm... Uh..." I tried to think of his name before I remember Naruto cut him of. I looked behind myself to see that he wasn't there.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask his name," I can't let this nobody ruin my alone time chance with my lover!!

"Naruto! Hinata!" I spoke to soon. That shrill of a pink head was here.

"Good morning Sakura," I couldn't hide it that I didn't like her that much.

That evil witch and my beloved knight started talking away leaving me out of their conversations. I looked back at the place of where I saw that new student. I wonder if he is in our class.

"Oy Hinata come on the bell rang!" That shrill of a voice spoke to me.

"C-Coming Sakura!"

**X+X+**

"KYA!!" A loud herd of screams came from the place as Naruto walked into the classroom. Apparently everyone found that he was attractive. I looked around our class and noticed that black haired guy from before. I figured that since he's knew, I better help him around school. He looked at me when I approached which made me nervous.

He dropped his eyes from my gaze and on to his desk. Oh by the way, he was like in the back of the class. Typical for new kids around here. I was about to speak when...

Naruto gave a group of girls a wink, "KEYAAAAAA!!"

Another group of girls a wink, "KYAAAAAA!!"

I wish he'd wink at me. "KYAAAA!!"

I took a seat next to the new kid, "KYAAA!!"

Ok this was starting to get irritating, "KYAAAAA!!"

_BAM_

"SHUT UP!!" I literately froze. I turned my head to see that the new kid said that. He was standing up with his hands on his desk.

"All of you! I don't want to be in here listening to all of you go 'Kya kya kya' to a fucking guy!" He somehow gave of an evil aura at the girls. All the girls that were previously screaming were know quiet.

"Oy way to spoil the fun," I heard Naruto say. The new kid looked at him with a deadly glare. Naruto back down and went to sit on the opposite side of us. Aww man! I can't sit next to Naruto cause of me. I just _had_ to be nice and sit next to a new kid. Well at least he did make Naruto stop winking at the girls.

"All right settle down class." Our teacher finally came in. He is actually quiet young to be a student. Our age actually. He is super smart and stuff like that so he skipped many classes and finished college already.

"My name is Nara but you can call me Mr. N if it is to hard for you," he gave us a lazy look. Was he even gonna teach us anything?

"Since today is only giving you people the rules I feel like skipping it," everybody cheered, "Oh wait there is one thing," everybody groaned.

"Our school has new dorms that we are giving out. There pretty nice actually. Doesn't matter if your rich all of you get the same thing. That is, if your parents let you. Since the nice teacher that I am, I asked the teacher if my class can have the best picks," He sighed, "Since I beat her at a game she said it was fine. You just have to turn it in tomorrow."

Everyone cheered, again.

"Oh and it's mixed dorms too."

Know EVERYONE was screaming. I wonder when will they ever loose their voices. After the screaming died down, everyone went to just talking with each other as our teacher napped.

The new kid sighed, "Is everyone like this? Screaming their asses of I mean."

I shook of his foul language, "No, it's just that N-Naruto-kun is in this class and he's really popular."

I looked at him, he was resting his head on his arms, "At least it's not bad as my previous school."

"No way! This school has the loudest screamers ever! I bet if we combined all of Naruto-kun's fangirls together, they would be able to make a deaf man hear them." I spoke to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were in that pack of fangirls," I swore he was finding this entertaining.

"W-What do you mean?" Just play cool Hinata!

He sat back in his chair with his arms folded over his chest, "You know exactly what I mean."

Gah! "No I don't."

"Yes you do, I bet you just want to smother him in kisses right this second," Why was he even talking to me like this? Strangely, he knew I wanted to do that.

I could feel myself heat up, "Sh-Shut up."

"Hn, I won't bother you anymore," He said as he rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a book.

"Oh by the way I didn't quiet catch your name back there."

"Sasuke."

"Last name?"

"I don't like to give it out."

"Oh," I looked over to Naruto, he was flirting with a girl. My heart fell.

I tried to start a conversation with Sasuke, I wasn't quite sure if he was reading the book or not, "S-So, are you going to apply for the new dorms?"

"Most likely, it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Are you?" He tore his attention from the book and looked at me.

"Yeah I am," I looked at the packet that Mr. Nara gave to us before he fell asleep, "My father arranged it during the summer."

Sasuke went back to reading his book while I talked, "It's a really nice one too. I think it's the one this class is getting. It has 2 bedrooms with these huge beds and newly furnished things too. The floor is redone and much more things that I forgot about."

"Two? So your gonna share it?" It amazed me how he read and listened to me at the same time. Is that even possible?

"Yeah, I wonder who my roommate is going to be," I hope it's Naruto-kun.

"You just thought, 'I hope it's Naruto-kun' didn't you?" He smirked.

I froze. What is he a mind reader?

"No I'm not a mind reader."

Augh! He is messing with me!!

"Yes I'm messing with you."

I stared/glared at him.

"You're just so easy to predict."

"Thanks for the compliment." I stated boldly. Hah take that! We talked through the rest of the period. Somehow I felt like I met him before. Never in my life have I talked to someone freely before. Oh well, probably because he's new or something.

Once the bell rang, he left class before I did. I noticed that Naruto-kun left me. Sometimes I wonder if he really is my friend at all. Thinking of Sasuke, I was happy that I met him. Hopefully we would be good friends. I didn't even notice a smile creep up as I thought about it.

But soon, I realized that he didn't smile once.

**X+x Next Day x+X**

Walking down the halls in the morning is always so chilly. I don't understand how people can walk around in skirts, that barley cover their butts, can not be cold! I looked around for my usual bunch of friends but I couldn't find them. For some reason I'm always the first one here. I took out my completed packet for the dorms and dropped it in the office.

I sat down near the patch of grass in the middle of the school. Our school gardens were superb. Flowers of all different kinds and colors were springing over here. I looked at the white flower that was beneath my feet, stroking it's petals. It felt so cold and soft.

"Hey," I looked up to see who spoke to me.

"Good morning Sasuke," He took a seat by me.

"I thought you'd be with your precious 'Naruto-kun' right know," he said.

"I would be if he was in school right now," Why was he stating the obvious?

"What are you talking about he is in school," he stared at me like I had grown four noses.

But, I walked all over the school and didn't see him.

"That's impossible, I would've known because I took a walk around the school," I spoke back.

He gave me a blank look, "I just saw him a couple of seconds ago chasing after Sakura. Apparently she had a note and he wanted to read it."

... If all my friends where here, why wasn't I with them?

I looked up to the railing above us and noticed that Naruto and Sakura _were_ there, fighting over some kind of note. Apparently the gods where on my side because the note somehow flew out of Sakura's hands and flew towards us. I grabbed the note and opened it.

_Hey Ino_

_Hey Sakura, What's up?_

_Nothing much. Gawd I h8 how Naruto keeps on annoying me._

_Well at least he isn't as annoying as Hinata. She keeps on stuttering and apologizing! God why are we friends with her again?_

_Because she... uhm... I don't know. Isn't she like loaded or something._

_I don't know I never pay attention when she talks! I just say random things like "oh is that so" or something like that!_

_That's what I always do when I'm around you._

I gasped. They were hating me this whole time. I skipped down a couple of sentences.

_Oh by the way, did you see the new kid?_

_Oh my god. That hawt dude? Totally._

_You know what pisses me of though?_

_Hm?_

_He won't talk to me!_

_He doesn't talk to anyone. Well, besides..._

_Beside's who?_

**_Hinata_**

_Ugh her?_

Think we can milk some info out of her about him?

The letter just went on and on. Until it was cut of because there needed to be a second page. I can't believe that they were doing this to me. I thought they were my friends! I closed my eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Who wouldn't be okay after finding out that your friends hated the very existance of you?! I took the letter in my hands and ripped it into tiny pieces. Were they seriously pretending to be my friend for like 3 years? How was I so stupid of not to notice?! I'm so stupid!

"Hey," Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder and shook me a little bit.

I bit back a sob, "Why would they do this to me?"

He sighed, "How should I know I'm not them."

I couldn't hold it anymore. Tears were pouring down my face.

"H-Hey don't cry!" I ignored him. I couldn't stop. They were my first friends. No one can ignore such an important thing. Another thought shook me apart. Did Naruto hate me too? I placed my hands on my cheeks.

"Idiot stop crying!" **(2)** He tried to peel of my hands. I heard him sigh as he gave up. I didn't hear the bell ring, and he still stayed with me.

"Why..." I started, "Do you think each one of my friends hate me?" I whimpered.

"Well, I have no idea who your friends are," He said in a surprisingly soft voice, "Besides I can tell that those two are bitches anyways."

"E-Eh?" I peeked at him.

"C'mon look at what they wrote. It's disgusting," He mentioned the note. Just thinking of it made my stomach queasy.

"Ah, sorry, forgot about the other stuff," I hugged my legs closer to myself.

"Here," He held out a tissue for me. I gently took it to wipe my eyes and blow my nose.

"You look like you need to be splashed with cold water," he said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I barley even know you..." I quietly said.

I sighed as I got no response. Oh well, it didn't matter. All I cared about if someone was next to me right know.

* * *

**Should I continue or not? BTW Only Sakura and Ino hate her not all of her friends. Sasuke has a reason for being OOC around her but I'm not saying why. -smile-**

**1) Behold! My super imagination of death!! (cough cough i suck cough cough)**

**2) He's like yelling in a whisper? xD**

**Please post in review if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Urges

* * *

I planned my days carefully of avoiding Sakura and Ino. Apparently, only they don't like me. I don't know why since I've never done anything to them. Maybe it was because I'm so rich and stuff. So naive too...When I confronted my friends of hating me, they stared at me like I was some sort of Alien.

_"Hate you?"_

_"Why would we?"_

I could tell from the looks in their eye's that they weren't lying. I'm really thankful that I don't have classes with those two witches. I tapped my pencil on my notebook. We are supposed to be taking notes, but I know this stuff already. During the summer, my father got me a tutor for 'extra' lessons. I put my head down on the desk as I zoned out the lecture.

"Baka! Pay attention," somebody yelled in a hushed whisper. I looked to my side and saw Ten Ten giving me a stern look.

"But I know all t-this stuff," I protested. Ten Ten was one of my good friends who looked out for me. Sort of like a sister. I wish she was..

"But your going to get a detention if you make it so obvious!" she scolded me again. Well, she does take this work seriously because she is trying to support her mother by working in a part time job. Only I know this because I was really close to her. Her mother is in rehab trying to cure her insane drinking problems. Ten Ten says that she is going to become rich one day and support and help her mother over come the dreaded disease of addiction. Ten Ten is always busy at her part time job at the cafe but we visit her as much as we can.

I sighed again and stared at my blank paper. I was so exhausted today. I didn't really like school since we had to wake up so early. My ears perked up as I heard the bell ring. The boring period of science was finally over!! I could cry from happiness. I'm so happy since school was almost over!!

I rushed towards my last class of the day, cooking. I always loved that class. It's so much fun to create new things that I didn't know about. As I walked inside, I took in a deep breath. I loved the smell of this class. I saw many of the students talking amongst each other quite rapidly. It totally annoys me how someone can speak 100 words per second. I noticed an empty table and sat there. Our teacher doesn't care were we sit. As the bell rang, the whole class took their seat. I was quite happy that they stopped talking so noisely.

Our teacher was about to begin the lesson but...

"I have an announcement to make," the teacher told us, "Everyone who applied for a dorm must go back to their homeroom."

NOoo! My favorite class and I have to leave it! Why must god be so cruel? Plus, my homeroom was on the other side of the school. I sighed as I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. I walked slowly towards Mr. Nara's class.

Ugh, it's so cold today too.

"Hey," I turned around to see who spoke to me. It was none other then Sasuke. I wish it was Naruto though...

"Hello. Did you apply for a dorm room also?" I asked him.

"Yea, staying at home is a pain for me."

We filled up our silence with some usual small talk. I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I've met him before. Talking to him settles my nerves. Even if it is about nothing. Sasuke is a mystery to me. When we arrived to Mr. Nara's class, we took our seats.

"This is so troublesome but I have to do this," He complained. Mr. Nara is always so lazy.

"As I say your name come up to pick up your slips of paper and head towards your dorm room." He started to call out our names. I heard Naruto-kuns name being called. Oh I hope I share a dorm room with him. My imagination swirled about us living together.

"-uuga..." I heard.

"Hinata Hyuuga..." Oh oops I guess I got lost in my sweet dreams.

I got up and took a piece of paper. The room number was 206N. Hmm I guess the 'N' stands for north. I scanned the paper to see if it told my doormie. Hah get it? Instead of roomie I said doormie. ... Yea that wasn't funny. As I arrived at the door, I looked to see if it had name plates. No it did not. I wish they did, I'm dying to see my new room mate. Or should I say... Dorm mate... heh heh heh.

I gently grasped the knob and turned it slowly. I poked my head inside and gasped. Was this seriously a school dorm? Everything was refurnished. The walls repainted, the floors polished, heck even new furniture. I stepped inside and noticed... a tv. A really nice one too. Wow, this is like... better then most living conditions. Probably as good as my house. I noticed that one of the doors were closed, I guess my new roommate was already here.

I didn't want to disturb him or her yet so I went to the room with the door open. I gaped as I stepped inside. A. New. King. Sized. Bed. Was this school loaded or something!? I looked over to my right and noticed a tidy desk with a lamp on it. I guess that was for doing homework or something like that. The closet was empty and there was a new drawer inside.

I can't wait to get away from my father. He neglects me a lot. But not purposely, he is just very busy with his company, he doesn't realize that he left me alone. I put my backpack next to the bed and lied down on the bed. Ah, I could melt, the mattress was so soft.

Well, since I have to go back to my house, I can't stay in bed forever. Reluctantly, I picked myself of the bed. As I stepped outside my room, I noticed that my partner still hasn't come out. Hmm should I knock on the door to see if he or she was there. I mean it would be nice to introduce ourselves. I cleared my throat and gently knocked on the door.

I heard a sigh and some tip taps. The door gently and the first thing I noticed was black. Did I just get partnered up with Sasuke? **(1)**

"H-Hello..." Okay, I wasn't expecting this. I thought that my prince would be the roommate. Oh well so much for that.

"Hey," he leaned casually against the wall, his arm crossed, "What's up?"

"Umm, that is... I just wanted to know who I was going to be living with for the year." I'm just happy that it isn't a stranger.

He stared blankly at me. Looks like he was thinking.

"Well... I guess I should get going," I muttered and walked out of our dorm. I swiftly left as I felt a sudden blush creep up my cheeks.

**+-+-+-**

Phew! Finally done packing all the things that I needed. Which wasn't much since I don't really care about my appearance. I'm so happy that I'm leaving this place. My father keeps on recalling my mother who I don't even know about. Strangely, the only person who I seemed to remember was my brother, Neji. I miss him. It was weird since right after the divorce I lost all of my memories. None of the doctors knew the cause and simply labeled it as 'over stressed'. Every know and then, I wonder of how I used to be like. Was I always the nervous person that I am right know?

Sighing, I started to drag my case towards the dorms. It's no point in wondering if it has already passed. That's what I always say to myself. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Taking it out, I noticed that it was my sis- er Ten Ten calling me.

"H-Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Hey Hinata!" Her proud voice came through the other line.

"What's up?"

"Not much. But guess what!" Why was she this excited?

"Umm... what?"

"I got this really nice dorm to myself," I heard a sigh, "I'm so happy I don't have to share. Though, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

Ah, she has her own home basically. The school has agreed to help Ten Ten's 'condition'. I'm happy that Principal Anko did **(2)**. Ten Ten deserves this. Working as hard as she does... I'm just so happy...

"That's great Ten Ten!" I said.

"Yea, I kinda feel bad though, Cuz I got this half of the price. Never knew Anko was this nice," I heard a giggle, "Who are you with?"

"O-Oh, umm that new kid remember? Sasuke," I picked up my case from the floor, heading towards the door.

"Ah him? Well good luck. He already has rabid fangirls after him. I guess know it's a tie between Naruto and Him," I blushed as she said my love's name.

"Oh yah that's right, you simply _adooore_ your knight," I swore I heard an evil chuckle.

"T-Ten Ten!" I blushed madly. The doorbell rang right as I put my hand on the knob.

"O-One sec, I have to answer the door," I twisted it open and saw Ten Ten in front of me.

She closed her phone and smiled, "Need any help with that?"

I smiled back, closing my phone too. Ten Ten was always so nice to me.

**+-+-+-**

I entered the dorm by myself, Ten Ten screamed as she ran of about being late for her part time job. I took of my shoes and continued to drag my case towards my room. I noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open. My curiosity got on to me and I left my case. I tip toed over to the door and peeked slitley inside. I saw Sasuke put something in the medicine cabinet, his face totally crestfallen. What's he so depressed about. He looked down at the sink and I felt that I shouldn't really spy on him like this.

I went back to my abondend suit case and pulled it to my room. I started to unpack and place my needed objects into the right places. Clothes and stuff like that. I even brought mu laptop. It was a regular black color with my fathers company symbol on the back of the screen. I placed it on the desk with the recharger near it.

My hair fell over my face. Gah! It was so annoying. This is why I sometimes hate long hair!! Keeps falling on my face. The only reason I grew it out was because my little ramen fox loved long hair. I took out a hair tie and tied it into a ponytail. One or two strand were still there but I was to lazy to brush them aside.

Hmm... I needed to put my bathroom supplies in. I grabbed a towel and my other supplies as I stepped out of the room. I noticed Sasuke leaning against a wall.

"Hello," I made my presence known, snapping him out of his mind. He looked at me in acknowledment. I noticed something was wrong with him as I took a couple of steps closer to him.

"Are you okay? You seem kinda pale..." I pointed it out. His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," he left in a rush. What was with him?

**+-+- I lied some of this will be in Sasuke PoV too -+-+**

Why, that question ran through my mind as I left _her_ in confusion. Why did I have to be partnered up with her?

_/Flash back/_

_/"Are you okay?" I caught a glimpse of her face before my eyes traveled to her unguarded neck, "You seem kinda pale..."_

_I felt my eye's widen. No I can't be having urges!_

_"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, "I'm fine," I left without a second thought. I could feel my teeth itching. I don't want to._

_But... I bet she would taste sweet... No! Don't think like that. Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't, I repeated over and over. I needed to chew on something. I headed towards a nearby little cafe. The itch was killing me. /_

I bit into the beef that I ordered. It really soothed my senses. I sighed as I placed my fork down and stared at the dish. Why of all people. Why her... Taking another bite at the meat I thought of her...

/ _Hinata_ /

* * *

**Looking over at chp. 1 I noticed a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that. The file messed up the underlined and non underlined part in Ino's and Sakura's note. Ino was supposed to be underlined. There was some other stuff that I forgot about. Sorry bout that too.**

**(1) Okay, who did not see this one coming?**

**(2) Hah! It's not Tsunade. So many principals are Tsunade it bothered me a little bit.**

**Thank you for reading this. I noticed in the stats that not many people read vampire fanfictions. Oh well, I got inspired from Vampire Knight. Sorry if some of the idea's I use are close to that manga. It's kinda hard not to write really close material. I'm going to make Sasuke bite Hinata in the third or fourth chapter.**

Hinata: Hello everyone -smile-.

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: Sasuke! Say hello!!

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: -sigh- Well anyways, on with what I was going to say. If any of you readers get confused by some parts of this story, feel free to ask questions in reviews. The people who are going to sponsor the Q & A will answer them.

Sasuke: ...

Hinata: So please, review.

Sasuke: ...


	3. Lesson

I have to admit I was wondering were Sasuke dashed of too but I know he will come back. I proceeded to go to the bathroom to place my belongings in their right place. As I finished putting away my toothbrush in the cup, a thought struck me. I briefly remember seeing Sasuke put something inside the medicine thingy behind the mirror. Well, curiosity got the better of me and I gently opened it.

I looked at it dumbstruck, there was nothing inside. But I totally remember him sticking something in this place! I could remember seeing a red hue come from his hands but it was so small that I just couldn't see what it was. Sighing in defeat, I went back to my room. Since the time was 11pm I decided to go to bed. We still have school on Saturdays too. I hate it! Why can't we have Saturday of too. Once I finished dressing in my pajamas, I flopped on my bed getting under the cozy covers.

Today was really confusing. Why did Sasuke storm off like that? I place my hands next to my bed, I lay down on my side. Now that I actually think about it, I noticed that Sasuke only came to class a few times. I saw him walking around campus during periods with his face really pale. At times, he placed a hand on his mouth and ran off. I wonder if he is sick...Gah! Why am I worried? I should be thinking about my little darling, Naruto.

I turned to my other side, imagining that he was sleeping next to me. I traced the warm blankets, pretending he was there. I wish I could feel his warm skin on mine as we would cuddle. I wish I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I hugged myself, why can't Naruto be mine? I loved him for so long and yet he still yearns for Sakura. I thought about Sakura. I can't believe that they disliked me. I didn't even do anything to them. I heard a strange rumor about Sakura and Ino doing drugs, but I highly doubt that. They wouldn't stoop so low as in doing drugs.

Opening my eyes, I looked at my clock. Yikes! 2:00 am! Why aren't I sleeping? I heard distant murmuring come from the other side of the door. Why was Sasuke up at this time, and why is he talking to himself. Sleepily, I made my way towards the door. As my hand was stretching out, I thought I heard Mr. Hatake's voice. Thinking it over, I placed an ear on the door. Like always, my curiosity got the better of me.

"...suke, are you sure?" I heard the teachers voice.

"Know know, don't give me that look. I know your in pain," In pain? what is he talking about...

"But, I have something that can make you feel better..." I heard some shuffling.

"What the hell is that?" Is it the medicine?

"You know what it is."

"No! I refuse to take them!" I heard a smack and a light tinkle.

"But, you know it'll eventually happen."

"I... I still want to be who I am. I don't ever want to turn!" I heard the swift motions. I guess he was really mad.

"You can't deny it. If you don't take em, your prey might be the one in..." Sasuke cut him off.

"SHUT UP!!" He roared.

I heard Hatake chuckle, "Sasuke she might wake up. Why don't you check if she's sleeping."

Eep! I can hear footsteps. I quietly rushed towards my bed and got underneath my covers. I paced my breathing to make it as if I was asleep. I heard the exit to our dorm open and close. After a minute or two, I heard _my_ door open. Oh god, was is going to happen to me.

I heard quiet footsteps approach me. I could feel him stand beside me, was he staring at me?

"Baka Hinata..." Grrr!! Why was he calling me an idiot?! I felt hands pick up the blanket that was covering me. He smoothed away the hair that fell on my cheek also tracing my jaw line. It was hard to keep myself from giggling, it tickled so much. I could feel his fingers brushed against my neck slowly. His hands are so warm... The air became stiff as I could feel him tense up. His breathing accelerated and he left my room in a rush. Jeez, what was that about?

At this point I fell asleep.

**+-+-+-**

_"Sasuke..."_

_Heavy breathing..._

_Warm breath..._

_A dull pain on my neck..._

I gasped as I woke up. Was that a nightmare? I couldn't even remember what it was about. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I looked at my clock. Great, I sat up, it's 6:30am. Might as well get ready for school. I dressed in my usual school outfit and went to the little kitchen (**1)**to prepare myself a little breakfast. As I stepped out of my room I noticed a black figure leave the room. Guess that was Sasuke.

Gah! He is so weird. It's like he doesn't even like me. I didn't even do anything to him! Grr so frustrating. I grabbed a bowl and poured some milk into it. I felt like eating cereal. Wait... did he just wake up at like... 5? I took a couple steps forward before I felt something prick my foot.

"Oww..." I whined a little as a removed my foot to see what stabbed it. I gasped as I lay eyes on it. A beautiful red gem... it was blood red. Gently, I picked it up and felt it. So smooth... But, I don't remember having anything like that in my stuff. Guess it is Sasuke's. I don't think he should be carrying such expensive things to school.

I heard the door slightly open. I looked over my shoulder and noticed Sasuke staring at me in fright.

He ran up to me and grabbed the crystal out of my hands, "Don't touch that!"

He threw it hard against the floor. It broke into millions of pieces and evaporated.

"Why did you do that for? It was so pretty!" I yelled at him.

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, "You are coming with me."

Grabbing my wrist violently, he pulled me to his destination. Noooo!! My cereal wasn't even done!

**+-+-+**

Sasuke placed me on a chair, "Sit."

Gosh how rude of him. I looked around and noticed it was inside a class. Darn... I want my cereal. I looked down and noticed that I didn't have my shoes. Bah what an unfair moron!

The door unlocked and I noticed Mr. Hatake coming into the room.

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga," Erk he called me miss," You must be wondering why you are here." Actually no I wasn't. I was to worried about my cereal to notice anything.

"Sasuke, leave," He ordered him. I noticed Sasuke hesitate at first but then left me with this person. Naruto-kun... please save me.

Teachers mask wrinkled, signifing that he is smiling, "You'll be missing all your classes since I have a project for you."

"A project?" I echoed him.

"Yes, a project," he went behind his desk, "I want you to read this in a day."

He pulled out a huge book. Dude, it was probably as big as three Ha-- Po-- books. I gaped at him as he walked over to where I was sitting and placed it on my lap.

"I want you to finish this by the end of school. Good luck!" He left in lightning speed. I sighed, and finally looked at he books cover. It seemed ancient. There were some pages that were ripped heck it had a chain on the side as a bookmark! And the most bizarre thing is, it's about vampires! I sighed and looked at the clock. 7 am, better get started.

**+-+-+-**

I have to say that the book was pretty interesting. A lot of these fairy tales were superb. The detail was quiet insane though. Whoever wrote this must've had a lot of time though. They made up this famous 'Uchiha' clan. Apparently their one of the 'pure' vampires who never mate with humans. It even described about vampires feasting on humans. Most of the 'tainted' vampires suck out all of the blood. 'Tainted' vampires are vampires who have bred with regular humans and can't control their own thirst. But the pure ones never kill anyone. I sighed and closed the last page of this book. Why was Mr. Hatake making me read this?

I reopened the book and scrolled through the pages once again. I felt bad for some of the fictional vampires though. Turning forcefully... the pain of not wanting to become. I glided my finger over the words. It said...

_/ Those who prey at night must turn to who they are. Most want to stay themselves as long as their will enables them. Even though, they must meet fate and become. Those who stay sane as long as they can, suffer the most. /_

I felt so bad for those who wanted to stay human. Yes, the vampires in this story were born human but their families had to turn them. I closed the book gently, not wanting to think about the tortures time for the fictional characters. It's 6pm know... I guess I can go home. I placed the book on Mr. Hatake's desk and started off home.

**+-+-+-**

As soon as I arrived to our dorm room, I noticed Sasuke on the floor. Instinctively I ran over to him. I sat down next to him.

I flipped him over so he would face me, he was ghastly.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" his breath was warm, his whole face was hot. Sasuke's breath was heavy. He slowly lifted one of his arms and cupped my cheek.

"S-Sasuke, whats wrong?" I asked the second time, shakily. Still he didn't answer. This time, his hand moved towards my hair. He moved some strands away from the right side of my face.

He sat up, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Without warning, he closed onto my neck and licked it. I could feel his warm, moist tongue against my skin.

"S-Sasuke...?"

I felt something puncture my skin.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry for cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short too.**

**(1) I forgot to mention that... yea... just put that in somewhere in the previous chapter...**

**Remember! There is a Q&A so if you have questions just ask in your reviews!**


	4. Pain

I felt something puncture my skin.

No way is this possible... I froze as I heard a sucking sound. A warm substance slipped down towards my collar bone. No way...

Memories of the book suddenly flooded my brain. Vampires... blood sucking creatures. Sasuke is a vampire? No, no way is that possible. I looked at the black hair underneath my chin. I'm feeling so light headed that I had to grab on to him for support. I can't hold myself up anymore...

"Sasuke, please... stop..." He didn't stop. I could feel him licking up and hear him gulping the blood.

"Sasuke stop it!" I shook violently. I grabbed his chest and pushed him away, "Stop it!" I tried to get up but I couldn't support myself. I slumped over and hit the ground. I felt dead. Was this the end? Is this how I'm going to die?

I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Hinata...?"

He put a hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly, "Hinata please say something!"

I wanted to, I just couldn't. I wanted to get up tell him I'm okay everything is all right. I felt a new batch of my blood poor down my neck. My vision... is starting to... blur. I... I can't feel the floor beneath me... Tears flooded my eyes.

Yes I'm going to die here.

All of my dreams, feel like they've been for nothing. I felt as if my time here on this Earth wasn't meant. All of my possibilities slipped through my fingers. I can't do anything anymore! The sacred vision of me being with Naruto-kun... having children, leading a happy life... Were all those just silly thoughts that I let myself indulge?

I feel like crying.

Won't anyone miss me at all? Did anyone acknowledge my existence? Did everyone... just waist their time being bothered by me? Are they all... really my friends?

I am free.

I'm free from this world now. Nothing will bother me. No one will bother me. I won't have to worry about anything anymore. I worked hard for everything in my life. But, that was just a waist. Now, I won't have to bother with everything. Who knew dying could feel so... good? I should've killed myself a long time ago. But, something made me live on... something...

_Flash_

_/ "Hinata come one!"_

_"I'm coming!"_

_"Hinata..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm moving away..."_

_"To where?"_

_"I don't know! But please promise something to me!"_

_"Sure what is i-it?"_

_"Let's meet up again... please wait for me." /_

_Flash_

**+-+-**

I felt something beneath me... something soft. I cracked my eyes open and groaned. What just happened? Flashes of Sasuke biting me passed through me. Oh right... He's a vampire. I sat up and rubbed my head, it hurt.

"Ah your finaly awake," I whipped my head towards the voice. Owie, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't make such swift motions, it's not good for you."

I saw Mr. Hatake approach me, "You don't have much blood in you."

As an instinct, I placed my hand of the place were it was bitten. Huh? This didn't feel like skin.

"I put a band aid on it so it would be less... noticeable." It was still noticeable enough.

"How long have I been out for?" I asked.

"About 4 hours. It's 10 right now and the poor guy, no, may I say_ vampire_, locked himself up in the room," Mr. Hatake said as he looked at Sasuke's door.

A thought struck me, "Is this why you made me read that book? Because you knew this would happen?"

He just gave me a blank stare, so I took it as a yes. I saw him place something on the table.

"It's a key to his room, go to him and tell him your all right. You should have enough blood in you at the moment," I watched him leave.

Was it safe for me to go back to him? I looked at the keys in front of me, not believing in Mr. Hatake. Hmm, he's been in his room for four whole hours? I guess I should say that I'm all right to him. But the question that kept bugging me is how will he react? Will it change anything during school life?

Hesitantly I reached for the keys. I gently picked them up and went to Sasuke's door. At first, I tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't open. Now I feel bad for him. I guess he didn't want to bite me in the first place. Was he one of the 'suffering' ones that wanted to stay human as long as possible? Sighing, I placed the key in the handle. I gently unlocked the door and opened it.

I looked inside and noticed Sasuke sitting on his bed looking blankly at his knees. His arms were on the sides of him.

I approached him, "Sasuke?" Bending down slightly, I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. He slowly looked at me with teary eyes.

"Hinata...?" he looked at me in disbelieve. One of his hands roase and placed a hand on my cheek, "It's not a dream."

"It's not a dream..." he repeated. Quickly, he snatched my arm and pulled me closer to him. Eep I'm sitting on his lap!

"I thought I killed you!" His hug tightened on me.

"Sasuke... It hurts..." Sasuke's grip on me loosened. I had no choice as I hugged him back. I placed one of my hands on his back and the other on the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now..." I whispered gently.

"Hinata... can you not leave me? Just for tonight..." I blushed madly. Was he asking me to sleep with him?! Talk about awkward. But he sounded so helpless.

"Okay..."

"Thank you..." I felt his grasp on me loosen and I think he fell asleep. Was he holding on from not sleeping? Just to see if I was alright? I laid him down gently on his bed, making sure not to wake him up. Even though I promised not to leave him... I still did.

**+-+-**

Aah, I love Sundays. No school for me! I couldn't wait for today too! I secretly made plans for me and Naruto-kun today! Muahahaha I'm evil arn't I? Today is also the day that I have an 'alone' time with Naruto-kun! I just hope he doesn't notice the bandage on my neck and ask me how I hurt myself. I can't even think of an excuse. Since we aren't aloud to go of school campus, we're going to the Lounge Room. People just hang out there and do stuff.

I walked over to our meeting place. Oh mi gosh it's almost like a date. I just need to confess my love to him. As I was walking over I noticed a firmiliar dark figure walking.

I was debating over the fact if I should call to him. I mean he didn't want to be a vampire in the first place. So I guess I should treat him like a normal human.

"Sasuke!" I cried out to him. I did a mini-jog to catch up to him.

He turned his head and looked at me, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

I saw him shrug and continue to walk, "I got nothing better to do."

Gah! I just realized my sort of like a date with Naruto-kun is now ruined. Darn you Sasuke!

"Why are you making such a strange face?" Eh? I didn't notice. Oops.

"Oh it's nothing," As we continued to walk, I noticed something very weird. Was Sasuke walking out in the sun? But I thought vampires would turn into ashes if they walked in the sun.

"How are you okay with it?" Eep did I just say that? How rude of me.

"Okay with what?" He gave me a confused glance.

I looked away, "The sun that is."

"Of course I'm okay with it. Vampires aren't hurt by the rays." He said in a god-you're-stupid kind of tone. As we kept on walking an orange figure started to appear. I could feel myself blush and my heart beat rapidly. Naruto-kun... He was sitting on the grass outside. Oh god, he looked so sexy like that!

"How much blood do you have in yourself anyways? You're redder then a tomato."

Gah! Is he trying to annoy me even more. Grr, why is he even following me?!

"Well it's not my fault!" I stuck my tongue out to him and jogged to Naruto-kun.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," I greeted him. Bah I said it so quietly too. Why can't I say hello to him like the way I did with Sasuke?

He did his heart melting smile at me, "Good morning Hinata!"

"So you are the great Naruto that I've heard about..." I noticed Sasuke catch up to us. I want to strangle him right now.

"Yea you better believe it!" His chirpy voice made me melt into a pile of goo.

"You don't seem that special." Idiot noo!! I wish I had a backbone in front of Naruto. All I could do was stare down and blush it's annoying.

"Eh? Teme what are you talking about?" No my knight in golden armor don't get mad.

Sasuke took a step closer to him, and leaned forward to examine him, "You don't look like anything interesting. Just some regular teen."

Naruto strangely looked around. Why would he look around in an argument? He pulled me by my arm and placed me behind himself. In a quick motion, he took out a gun from his orange jacket and pointed it at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here vampire?" Le gasp! He knows? I could see Sasuke's shocked expression. He was frozen stiff. Well who wouldn't if someone pointed a gun at you and found out your most darkest secret?

"What are you talking about? Vampire aren't real." Sasuke tried to play stupid but it didn't work. Naruto growled in anger. He stuck his fancy shmancy gun upwards into Sasuke's jaw. It forced Sasuke to open his mouth, exposing his fangs.

"Well then what do you call those?" Naruto asked dangerously.

Sasuke swiped the gun away with his hand.

"Get out of here, there is no need for your kind here." Naruto re pointed the gun, this time at his heart. With my fast reflexes I stood between Naruto-kun's gun and Sasuke. But, it was to late, for Naruto pulled the trigger.

A sharp pain went through my chest and everything went black.

**+-+-**

Nngh. What just happened? The last thing I remember was getting shot... by Naruto-kun. Ugh is this some sort of bad dream or what. I inwardly sighed and felt something stroke my cheek gently.

I cracked my eye's open and noticed Sasuke sitting next to me. He stopped stroking my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes completely, "Where am I?"

"You're in your room, don't worry the bullet didn't hurt you," He said in a soft voice.

"B-But why?" Dur, I wanted to know.

"Those bullets are specialized in killing vampires. They won't harm humans, they'll just simply knock you out," He explained to me.

I noticed Sasuke gripping his shoulder, "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. No need to worry about me. Anyways I'm just happy to know that you're all right."

I didn't believe him a single bit. He wasn't okay.

"You are lying."

"No I'm not," He shifted a little bit and looked away.

I frowned in disappointment. Oh god, how is school tomorrow going to be like?

"Che, I should've known he was an Uzumaki..." He grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"They are pretty famous vampire killers. I guess the days for me won't be easy cuz I have a lot of classes with him." He looked frustrated.

I just hope I can talk to Naruto-kun and persuade him from not killing Sasuke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Vampire's Love :D. While I was reading over the review comments I was thinking "Wow, is my story really that good?" Lol, I'm thinking about making a Vampire Knight story, the pairing would be ZeroxYuuki. Should I make one? Cuz I haven't seen any good multi-chapters of that pairing where Zero is actually IC. (In char) Oh yah, I'm thinking about making one of my leet OOC in this story.**

**Anyways on to the questions: Hosted by Rakyuu.**

Rakyuu: Hello everyone! I'm hosting this Q&A

Rakyuu: Sadly there weren't many questions so I'll start with this one from Yuri: **One quick question. Is Hinata a pure vampire that was never turned?**

Rakyuu: Er... no... I'm not saying. Why would I say such an important piece of info?!

Rakyuu: From Kitsune Shi: **Is Hina-Hime going to turn? And what was that gem?**

Rakyuu: Turn into what? The gem is going to be explained in next chapter.

Rakyuu: Since Noheals was to lazy to scan the reviews, she left of here. See you next time!


	5. Another One

How in the world did it ever turn to this?! The whole school day was fine until after school. Now these two, Sasuke and Naruto-kun, are fighting again. I think it started like this...

_/ Flashback /_

_"Oy what are you doing with that thing, Hinata," Naruto asked me in a serious tone. God he looks so sexy!_

_"Umm... Uhh..." I stuttered._

_"I guess your so ugly that she can't even speak right," Sasuke interjected._

_"You shouldn't be talkin' leach," NOOO NARTUO-KUN!! I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!!_

_"Eh what did you call me? Oh are you gonna pull out your damn gun cuz you can't run behind anything else?" Sasuke literately bared his fangs at Naruto-kun._

_"Damn right!" Naruto took out his gun, "Now die!!"_

_/End/_

I sighed, this is a total disaster. I guess they can't stand being together for one second before they start fighting.

**BANG**

**BANG**

Oh great Naruto-kun just tried to frickin shoot Sasuke. I think it's better for me not to get in the middle of them. I wish they could get along. I have to admit though, they were both skilled fighters. It amazed me how Sasuke dodged Naruto-kun's bullets. It would be totally awesome if he would do the matrix.

It didn't last long though because Mr. Hatake showed up. I guess Saske noticed his presence because he dropped his guard for a split second and Naruto-kun was able to get him in the left shoulder. Ouch, that must've hurt.

"Stop it you two," Mr. Hatake ordered, "Or do you want me to do some physical punishment on both of you?"

Both of them stopped, Sasuke had a hand on were he was shot and sat down.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I ran over to him. My hands floated around his back.

"Hinata why are you defending a leech like him? His kind should just die and rot in hell," Naruto-kun proclaimed.

Sasuke whipped his head at Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto, don't provoke him," Mr. Hatake giggled. Okay, that's creepy.

"Anyways, dear little Sasuke-kins, come to my house and we'll have some fun," Why did he sound like Michal Jackson at that statement?

"Don't you ever call me that again you messed up teacher," He left with Mr. Kakashi.

"Well, cya Hinata. Do me a favor and stay out of his sight." And he left me. All alone.

But, Naruto-kun... it's hard to stay out of his sight. I don't like the way your acting now... What happened to the joyful Naruto-kun I used to praise so much? Or, was this how you always acted but hid it behind a fake mask... I'm so stupid.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

A new day in school. What we didn't expect to see that we had two new transfer students. What made it worse was there twins and you can barley tell them apart. Also their names, whats up with them? I watched them introduce themselves...

"Hello everyone! We are both new to this school so please treat us kindly!" The one on the left seemed really happy while the one on the right seemed like he was just bored.

"What this moron forgot to mention was our names. Mine is Shikyuu and he is Rakyuu," He said in a mono tone voice.

"I'm not a moron!" Before they could get into and arguement the Mr. Nara interrupted.

"Does the class have any questions for them?"

All of a sudden, a hoard of questions were. Most of them saying things like 'why are your names so weird?' and some were like 'how can you see through your bangs?'. Now that I take a closer look, I noticed that their hair reached to their necks. The bangs went passed their eyes and stopped near the bottom of their cheek bones. Oh, the hair was a dark brown and their eye's were a mix of gray-blue. They don't have eyebrows... huh reminds me of someone I know. The one on the right seemed a tad bit paler then the one on the left. And the one on the left seemed a bit more girlie.

"Tsk, one at a time kids," Mr. Nara spoke out. The teens stopped their rain of question and raised their hands. The one on the left pointed to a person... Rakyuu was it?

"Why are your name so weird?" He spoke in a too high pitched voice for a guy.

"Why are our names so weird you ask? Before you ask that why don't you hit puberty," Shikyuu said as he crossed his arms. Wow, that was totally rude. I looked at the kid and saw him gape like there was no tomorrow.

"Any other questions?" He sent us a hard glare. Yikes.

No one dared to raise their hand, only the sobs of the high pitched voice was heard.

"Well anyways you," Mr. Nara pointed at the right twin, "Can sit next to Hinata, Hinata raise your hand."

Oh noes! I'm gonna sit by the devil. I shakily raised my hand.

"And you," he pointed to the left one, "Can sit next to Naruto, Naruto you raise your hand..."

I swallowed as I heard Naruto's name. I could feel a blush on my face.

As the lesson went on, I wrote down the notes furiously. I also was making a copies of Sasuke's notes at the same time. Heck, since he's missing a day of school he might as well have the notes. Curiosity got over me and I looked to my left, were the new mean student was sitting.

... He's sleeping. Good mother of earth, why doesn't Mr. Nara wake him up or not send him to the office for such a rude comment previously.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I looked up at the clock, 5 more minutes till lunch. I'm planning on going to Mr. Hatake's class to ask him a question or two. It's pretty hard to deal with this whole vampire thing if you don't know anything. Once the bell rang, I sped to to his room ignoring my friends calls.

I arrived breathleslly at the door, "M-Mr. Ha-Hatake!!"

"Easy girl, I'm not going anywhere," He was looking at a couple of test papers, "What do you want?"

"I-I have questions," I wheezed.

"Okay, shoot."

"What was th-that red crystal?" I regained my breath.

"Oh that, vampire's usually swallow them to prevent their blood thirst. It's highly affective, they won't go hungry for days. How to make one is a totally different thing. But, I'm not gonna go into that. Any more?"

"Y-Yes," I blushed, I hate it when I'm alone in a room talking to teachers, "D-Do vampire's have special abilities o-or something?"

I saw his mask crinkle, " Ah, your the first person to ask. Yes they do, in Sasuke-kin's it's the ability to control fire."

"F-Fire?" I was slightly taken aback by the nickname.

"Yes, maybe when Naruto picks a fight with him, you might get to see it."

**x.x**

YES!! Finally the end of school... well day. I walked fast to my dorm room ready to collapse in any step. Today, in PE (Pure Evil) we had to do 10 fricken laps around the school! Yes, 10! And mind you, the school is pretty big.

I opened the door to my little heaven and dropped my stuff as soon as I was inside. Aah, the nice relief from no more weight. Our teachers love to torture us and give us heavy text books to carry around.

As I passed the couch I noticed Sasuke was sleeping on it, sitting upwards.

I was about to quietly walk past when I noticed him open his eye's slowly. What took me by surprise was that his eye's were red instead of the normal color black. Actually you can't call that normal. He looked at me and slowly got up. His eye's had a hallow look into them.

"Uh, good afternoon Sasuke," I nervously said as he was stepping closer to me. There was something eerie about him.

He kept walking closer to me to the point where we were too close. My legs were paralyzed in there spot, I could feel warmth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his head onto the side of my neck.

"S-Sasuke...?"

I felt his breath on my neck, and felt his jaw move. Oh no, was he going to bite me?

Yup, I'm smart. I felt his fangs slide into my neck. I let out a squeak from the pain and held on to him. Crap, this really hurts!

I could feel myself being drained, the effects of being light headed took ahold of me first. After a couple of moments, I couldn't support myself properly anymore.

"Sasuke... please... s-stop," I whispered.

He obeyed me and stopped. Thank god. I closed my eyes hoping that everything would be better. I felt his tongue run over the wound. Was this a way of saying sorry...?

I Felt his arms travel down and he picked me up in bridal style and carried me to the couch and laid me down. I took a look at his face, a small trail of blood was still near his lips. I saw him fetch a blanket an cover me.

After a minute or two Sasuke seemed to come back to himself.

"Uh, what happened?" He wiped his mouth and looked at his hand. His eye's widened at the sight. It seemed that he quickly understood what happened.

"Hinata, I-I..." He stuttered.

"Sasuke," I interjected, "It's okay I understand."

He didn't seem to phase, "Is there anything you want...?"

I nodded, "Just some rest."

When I fell asleep, I noticed that he didn't leave my side...

**...x...**

When I woke up I heard a loud bang... not the first thing you want to hear. I sat up and looked around to see what was happened. I quickly took notice of Sasuke in front of me looking at a figure.

"Oi TEME!!" ... No please don't tell me it's him.

I heard Sasuke sigh, guess he wasn't pleased with the entrance.

"Can you leave our dorm? I don't think I can stand to look at you."

"Actually I was looking for Hinata," I felt my face turn hot. Naruto-kun, _looking_ for me?

"No."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" We must think alike.

"I don't want you to corrupt her, who knows what you can do. Wimp," I saw Sasuke's body shift.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WIMP!?"

"If you hadn't realized it's you. Or your just too stupid to even decipher such a thing. Oh wait, is decipher a big word for you?" I leaned over and saw Naruto steaming with rage. He quickly pulled out his gun and fired. It hit Sasuke directly and surrounded him by a smoke.

"Shit, was that the right bullet?" Naruto-kun looked at his gun in worry.

Once the smoke started to clear I noticed a figure standing there. I know it's Sasuke because of his hair he just seemed strange... Taller and... and...

...

He's only wearing a towel.

"Eh?" He looked at me, "Hinata what are you doing in the shower?"

I pinched my cheeks, I'm still alive right?

* * *

**Eh, sorry for it being short. I actually wanted to leave it there. Whoever guesses what happened to Sasuke gets a cookie 8D. The next chapter will be 4k+ words to make up for this.**

Q&A time!! And our guest star is... Shikyuu and Rakyuu!!

-Both of them sit on chairs with a round coffee table next to them, both have cups of coffee-

(Shikyuu) Hello and I'll like to finish this asap -sips his coffee-

(Rakyuu) Che I want to finish this soon too so this bastard won't appear in my face for a while. -Shakes his mug of coffee back and forth-

(Shikyuu) ... Anyways first question is from NinjaDancer. -stares at paper- What kind of fricken name is that?

(Rakyuu) Be nice...

Q: **Sasuke reads her mind in the first few chapters, is he still reading her mind throughout the chapters?**

(Shikyuu) Well, moron, if you haven't been paying attention, or Noheals is an idiot, it mentions that Sasuke says that Hinata is easy to read.

(Rakyuu) It was in chapter one... right?

Q: **When are you gonna update?**

(Shikyuu) How the hell should I know?

(Rakyuu) -glares at Shikyuu- Noheals updates when she gets ideas. Right know her mind is plagued by Yullen.

Q: **Is there gonna be a love triangle (sasuhinanaru)?**

(Rakyuu) Sasu...hina...naru? OH! You mean that. Maybeh, Noheals is wondering if Naruto should control Hinata by fake love.

(Shikyuu) This one is from MidnightRose Konouchi. -Stares blankly at the paper- What's up with these people's names?

(Rakyuu) God dammit, be nice!!

Q: ** Wait so Hinata and Sasuke already knew each other but Hina-hime doesn't remember?**

(Shikyuu) I think it's pretty obvious at how _heavy she frickin hinted that._

(Rakyuu) -Drinks his coffee and spits it out- You idiot! Why are you saying that?!

(Shikyuu) Aww, I know you love me -gets up and approaches Rakyuu-

(Rakyuu) No! NO!! GO AWAY!!

(Rakyuu) -holds the paper in front of his face while desperatly pushing Shikyuu away- This one's from Yuki!

Q: **Hey are anymore characters joining the scene?**

(Rakyuu) Well I'm a new character right?

(Shikyuu) From... Aya-Santuico.

Q: **How was Kakashi related to Sasuke? Is he a vampire also or what?**

(Shikyuu) That will be in the next chapter.

(Rakyuu) Well that's it for the questions. Finally I can get away from this bastard!

(Shikyuu) Give this bastard a hug. -Runs after Rakyuu-


End file.
